How Me and Kayley met the 'Yasha Gang
by Lexidy
Summary: Basicly,me and my friend Kayley get transported back to fudel Japan through a well and end up meeting Inuyasha and the gang.What happens when we discover things about ourselves that we never knew?Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Prolog:Introductions.  
  
Disclaimer(aka:Lexidy)Hey everyone!!Just thought that I would introduse the two main characters,  
  
since they are really me and my best friend Kayley.We will look exactly the same in the fic as  
  
we do now,only adding a few things,k?Anyways,here's what we look and act like.  
  
Cassandra G(me!)  
  
Honey blonde hair  
  
Green eyes with gold flecks  
  
5'8  
  
likes lillix,pink,evanescense,simple plan,people like that.  
  
Can't stand know-it-alls or the popular kids at school  
  
wants to kill Ryan at school(literaly)  
  
Age:Real-14Story-16  
  
K,and now,here's Kayley!!  
  
Kayley L  
  
Dirty blonde hair  
  
green eyes with orange around pupil(it's true!)  
  
5'6  
  
same things as me except can't stand Simple Plan  
  
Age:Real-13Story-16  
  
Ok,oh,and we both really like Inuyasha,but I know more animes then she does.I also like  
  
Vampire Princess Miyu,Vision of Escaflowne,Princess Mononoke,Spirited Away,Card Captor  
  
Sakura,and I used to watch Sailor Moon.I also know what Love Hina,Ranma 1/2,and Tenchi  
  
Muyo are.Ok,anyways,during this fic,which I hope people like,both me,who you should  
  
call Lexidy, and Kayley,whom I will be calling Akira,will be disclaiming this story.K,that's   
  
all for now,please review!  
  
?Lexidy? 


	2. Chapter One:Finding The Well

Chapter one:Finding the Well  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.I do own my own name in this.  
  
Akira:Yup,and I own my name(Kayley)  
  
Lexidy:now,on with the fic!!  
  
Cassandra's POV  
  
"Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored........"Kayley kept reapeating as I tried to watch tv.I  
  
sware,she loves to bug me.Well,I guess it's just her way of getting back at me for teasing her   
  
about her boyfriend Brandon.Yuck.Personally,I can't see myself getting one for a looooooong time,  
  
and my decision is backed up by all the times that Kayley has tried to hook me up with friends of  
  
Brandon.Anyways,back to the present,I just moved to Japan from Canada with my parents and   
  
Kayley's here with me for the last month of summer break,then she's headed back.I live on an old  
  
shrine that used to belong to the Higurashi's,or,I think that was their last name.Thankgod I took  
  
Japanese last year so I can understand people around here.  
  
We were taking a break from setting up my room and Kayley was,you guessed it,bored out of  
  
her mind.And her chanting was driving me insane."Kayley,will you shut the hell up already?!?"I  
  
shout at her,getting a lazy glance in return."Then lets DO something besides sitting here!"she  
  
sighed,falling backwords out of her chair after leaning back to far.She glares at me as I laugh.  
  
"Like what?"I ask her,and suddenly she smiled.Uhoh."Well,we could always go explore your   
  
new property,seeing as how you havn't yet."she said,and I rolloed my eyes at her puppy face  
  
but agreed.She squealed happily before running out of my room and down the stairs.  
  
I try to follow at the same pace,but my dog barking at me isn't helping.After quieting Scamper  
  
(the dog)down,I went outside to see Kayley waiting for me at the entrance to a miny shrine  
  
that I hadn't noticed before."Lets go in and check it out!"she said before bouncing inside.I sigh,  
  
shaking my head as I followed her inside.It's dark and creepy in there.At least,that's what a   
  
normal person would think.You see,I'm not what you would call average.I'm really into magic  
  
and ancient demons and things like that.I looked down the mini shrined steps to see and old  
  
well sitting at the bottom.I start going down and Kayley follows.Once we reached the well,we  
  
both put our hands on the edge and looked down."Doesn't look to deep."Kayley murmered."So  
  
it probably won't hurt if I.."I turn to ask her what she's talking about and end up falling backwards  
  
towards the well."Eeaeeee!"I screamed,grabbing onto the closest thing I could reach,which  
  
turned out to be Kayley.  
  
Before landing,I thought I saw a blue light surrounding us,but didn't have to long to think about  
  
it seeing as I blacked out as soon as we hit the bottom...  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter:Where are We?!?  
  
Hope you guys like it!Sorry if it's a little short,but I couldn't think of anything else to put  
  
in this chapter.Till next time,chow!!  
  
Lexidy 


	3. Chapter Two:Where Are We?

Lexidy:I don't own Inuyasha and the gang.I do own my own name.  
  
Akira:and I own my name!  
  
Lexidy:Now on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter two:Where are We?!?  
  
Cassandra's POV  
  
Ouch.  
  
That was my first thought after I woke up.Looking around,I discover Kayley laying unconcious   
  
beside me.Oh ya,now I remeber what happened,Kayley pushed me into the well,and she ended  
  
up coming with me.Looking up,I'm shocked to see a blue sky instead of the roof of the mini shrine.  
  
Ok,this is realy wierd.Deciding to check things out,I grab onto the vines hanging down the side of  
  
the well and start climbing up.To my suprise,scaling the side of the wall was extremely easy,and  
  
I jumped over the edge in no time at all.My eyes widen as I look at my surroundings.OH MY GOD.  
  
To my right is a forest,and to my left is a beaten up trail that is surrounded by fields.Ok,I am   
  
officially freaked out now.Lifting my nose to the wind,I notice that I can smell alot more then usual.  
  
Wonder why."Ok,who the hell are you and what have you done to my friend?"I hear somebody  
  
say,and I turn around to see Kayley standing there,glaring at me,holding up a HUGE axe."Um,  
  
Kayley?What are you talking about?"I ask her,cocking my head.  
  
"Cassandra?Is that you?Oh my gosh,what happened to you?!"she shouts,hurting my ears.  
  
Strange,seeing as my hearing was never this good before.But then again,neither was my sight  
  
or my scence of smell."Of course it's me.Why,whats wrong."I ask her,and she looks at me  
  
nervously before replying."You have a tail."she said,and I laugh."A tail?Nice try Kayley,but I  
  
don't yipe!!!!"I scream as my hand,which I had been waving behind my butt to prove my point,  
  
come's into contact with something furry.I gulp before griping the furry thing and yanking it.  
  
I let out a loud yelp as I feel a sharp pain go up my spine.Turning around,my mouth falls  
  
open when I see a medium sized foxes tail sticking out of a newly ripped hole in the but  
  
of my pants."I have a tail."I whisper,before it fully sinks in."I HAVE A FRICKEN TAIL!!!WHAT  
  
THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!!"I scream,running around in circles."Um,Cassie?That's not  
  
all that's changed."Kayley says quietly,and I immediantly stop,staring at her."What else has  
  
changed?"I ask her slowly."Look at your hands,run your tongue over your teeth,and feel the  
  
top of your ears."she instructs.  
  
I do as she told me and my mind goes into a panic again.I have claws,fangs,and pointed  
  
ears."I'm a fricken KITSUNE!!!!How the fricken hell did this happen!I've always been human!"  
  
I scream,banging my head on a nearby tree,tying to wake myself up from this nightmare.  
  
"I'm dreaming,this is a dream,I'll wake up soon,it's just a drea.."I start muttering as I constantly  
  
bang my head on the tree.A hand on my shoulder brings me back to realite,and I look over  
  
my shoulder to see Kayley staring at me with sympathetic eyes,the giant axe over her shoulder.  
  
I still need to ask her where she got that thing."It's not a dream,Cassandra.This is realite,and  
  
somehow you are now a kitsune.If you hadn't notcied,we're not in the same place anymore,  
  
and we should try and find a village so that we can ask where we are."she says calmly,and   
  
all I can is stare at her.  
  
How the hell can she be so dam calm?!?I've been turned into a demon,we have no idea   
  
where we are,and my parents are probably going to skin us alive if we don't get hoome soon.  
  
Ok,before anything else happens,I really want to know just where in the seven hells she got  
  
that axe from."Um,Kayley?Where'd you get the huge axe from anyways?"I ask,cocking my  
  
head at her as I look at her with curious eyes."Ok,you are to cute now when you do that."  
  
she says,and I growl at her,warning her not to call me cute again.I still have to get her back  
  
for calling me Cassie earlier."Oh,this?I found it beside the well.Not really sure where it  
  
originally came from."she replies,shrugging.Ok,now,before anyone else shows up,I'm   
  
gonna get her back for calling me Cassie."Oh,Kayley"I purr,smirking at her.She gulps.  
  
Good,she knows she's in trouble."Y-ya?"she asks."You called me Cassie did you not?"I  
  
purr again."Oh shit."she mutters before running away from me.  
  
"I'm sooooo gonna get you Kayley!!"I shout at her,running after her.Ok,so maybe being  
  
a kitsune isn't as bad as I thought,seeing as I can run twice as fast now.I catch up to  
  
her in no time,after she has circled back to the well,and I knock her over.I stand over  
  
her,laughng at her scared look."Kayley,it's just me.I was only joking about the revenge  
  
thing.I just wanted to scare you."I told her,and glares at me as I laugh some more.She  
  
got up and was about to say something when we both heard someone yell."Who are   
  
you and what are you doing here?"a gruff voice said,and we gulped.Uhoh.  
  
Cliffie!Sorry,but I wanted to make it a cliff hanger.Anyways,R&R!chow for now!!  
  
Lexidy 


End file.
